


Immitis

by manashrine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Kenny Ackerman x Reader, Mild Gore, Other, Reader-Insert, Violence, kenny x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manashrine/pseuds/manashrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember, the world is merciless..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immitis

It’s the only way to live.

In the midst of the night, those foul words return to haunt you in attempt to offer you a fraction of consolation. And yet, your heart continues to palpitate as your mentor, Kenny Ackerman, leads you and Levi through the dark alleyways of the Underground District. The demeanor he bears is one of pure malice, and it sends shivers down your spine, for it forebodes heinous acts that will soon be perpetrated by your feeble little hands. Juxtaposed against your apprehension, Levi – though he gazes downwards – remains unaltered while walking beside you.

He has blood on his hands already...

You are not familiar with the boy’s state of mind. In fact, the two of you have barely spoken. But you are almost certain that he has no remorse, quite possibly in content with taking one’s life - judging by his behavior. This presumption alone gives you a good enough reason to resent him, though not nearly as much as you hate the man currently leading the way. His influence will rot you too in the long run – no matter how much you long to banish this thought, deep down, you know it’s the inevitable.

”We’re here.”

The firmness within your mentor’s tone halts both you and Levi in your steps upon arrival at a secluded market stand. After approaching, Kenny leans, and places his elbow on the wooden counter.

”Oi!”

The senior merchant stops counting his daily earnings, and turns around. “What can I-“He trails off, dread beginning to radiate from his mirthless features at the recognition of his customer.

With a wicked grin on his face, Kenny adjusts his hat ever so slightly. “Long time no see.”

”Y-you…you’re still alive?”

”Oh come on, gramps, did you really think the MP can stop me?”

”Look…I didn’t mean to rat you out!” The merchant draws a deep breath, trying to soothe his nerves. He picks up a large bag of gold from the ground, and places it on the counter. “That’s all I have...take it as my sincerest apology.”

“You’re a funny one, aren’t ya?”

Kenny then turns to you, and nods. The gesture signals you to commit something you will never be ready for. You gulp soundly as your now-shaking hand reaches for your pocket, only to emerge again with a knife in it. The elder’s pleads for mercy start to resonate, though you are aware that you do not have a choice.

_I can’t do this…_

Yet, you must.

_Run away…please._

A man of his age is in no condition of performing such a task. The only thing he can do is behold fate’s shadowy hand descending upon him.

”What are you waiting for, runt?” Kenny impatiently inquires. “Cut this damn pig down.”

”I…”

”Unless you want to go back to that shithole where I’ve found you.”

No, no, no... You shake your head frantically at the harrowing reminiscent.

Submissively, you walk up to the trembling merchant in a lethargic manner. With one velocious swing of your blade, sanguine sprays, and the deed is done. The old man shudders no more. His wails may have been muffled, but you’ve heard them, nonetheless. In fact, they continue to echo within your now-afflicted consciousness as you stare back into those dull, lifeless eyes. Paralyzed, you drop the knife, unable to fathom the horror you have just conjured. Your daze is short-lived, however, for your mentor approaches you with a rugged countenance. The twisted words he spills – though masqueraded as altruism – convey malignance which will scar you (even more) for the years to come.

”Remember, the world is merciless. This lesson was for your own good.”


End file.
